Birthday Surprise
by xoRossxoRikerxo
Summary: Katniss has a surprise for Peeta's birthday. Written for my best friend NormyMellark99 for her birthday today. xxx


**Birthday Surprise**

**A/N: Ok so this is for my best friend NormyMellark99. It's her birthday today and since she love's Hunger Games I thought I would write her a birthday fanfic. Enjoy. Happy Birthday Normy, hope you like it.**

I use to think that Katniss Everdeen would never love me ever, to me she was perfect even if she didn't think so herself, but after the war everything changed. I changed and so did she. She began to slowly love me and now she has even told me she does. It was utter bliss hearing her say those 3 little words that could make or break our relationship. But now we have 2 beautiful children nothing else matter's. Not her friendship with Gale. Not Haymitch's drunken state and not Effie's schedules. No, none of that mattered now that I had Katniss. She was everything to me and she had helped me so much over the years I didn't know how to repay her really. She helped me with my flashbacks that I didn't get very much anymore and she helped me with my leg. I couldn't imagine life without her or my beautiful children.

Today was my birthday and what better way to spend it then on the field with my family? Even though some members would be absent it would still be a brilliant day. I was woken up by Rue- Primrose, who looked just like Katniss but with my eyes, jumping on mine and Katniss's bed screaming and shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY. WAKE UP SO YOU CAN SEE ALL OF YOUR PRESENTS!"

To be honest I don't really care that much about the presents, as long as I get to spend my birthday with my family I was fine. I jump out of bed and give Rue- Primrose a piggy back downstairs where I am greeted with a delicious smell, of a full breakfast. I make my way into the kitchen to see Katniss and Danny, who looks just like me but with Katniss's eyes, sat at the table waiting for me and Rue- Primrose to come downstairs. The table is full with presents. A lot of them from the Capitol but the ones I care about are at the front. I can see a card Rue- Primrose made for me at school in front of my plate and another labelled "Dad" from Danny. I walk over to the table and sit in my seat, but not before I scruff Danny's hair up a bit and kissing Katniss on the check.

"Thanks guys, but you know you didn't have to get me anything though." I say opening up the card from Rue- Primrose and reading it.  
"Oh shut up Dad, your as bad as Mum. We care and so do a lot of people so stop saying the same things every year." Danny tells me not looking away from his food. For a 15 year old he has a lot of confidence, he defiantly gets that from his mum, not me.  
"Ok sorry." I say opening the card from him. I then look at them all and see that none of them are meeting my eyes. I'm quite worried now.  
"Happy Birthday darling." Katniss says kissing me full on and giving me a present and card.  
"Thanks love." I answer pulling her into a hug.

I open the card first then I open the present and I'm lost for words. It was beautiful. I didn't know Katniss was listening to me when I went on about it. But I guess she was because this was by far the best birthday present I have ever gotten. Ever! I turn to Katniss and smile the biggest smile in the whole world. I take the sign out of the wrapping and just stare at it. They told me it was destroyed in the bomb, like everything else. I even saw it myself. How?

"I knew how much the sign meant to you so I went to see if it was still there and it was so I took it and fixed it up a bit. You can hang it out side the house if you want or your new bakery?" Katniss tells me. The Mellark Bakery sign from the shop I worked at with my family was right in my hands and I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked. Katniss say this and told Danny to give me his present.

I open the present and see it's a watch. But not just any watch. No. It's a mockingjay watch. The same one Finnick had when we first met him. When he offered Katniss a sugar cube. I shed a tear at the memory of my friend but hold back the rest. Today was a day of happiness not sadness.  
"Thank you Danny, this means a lot." I say getting up from my seat and going to give my son a hug which he accepted and hugged me back.

"My turn now Daddy!" Rue- Primrose said handing me a handmade cup with "The World's Best Baker." written on it. I could see my 6 year old daughter had made it herself and I was very proud of her.  
"Thank you Princess." I tell her kissing her head and giving her a hug.

"Peeta we have to get ready for your surprise now. So come on and get ready." Katniss tells me getting up of my seat and walking towards the door.  
"You guys too." She tells our children and they get up off their seats and run up stairs. I follow Katniss and we both get ready. She wouldn't tell me where we were going and as we reached our door she makes me wear a blind fold. Now I'm really scared.

_Time Skip- To the Surprise._

When we finally reach our destination Katniss removed my blind fold and I could see we were in the town. Or to be more precise, we were outside my parent's bakery. But where there should be rubble and ash was a building. A building just like the last one and a building surrounded by everyone in 12.

"What's this?" I ask, lost for words. I'm surprised I even managed to get them out.  
"This is our new Bakery, Dad. Jeez we thought that much would be clear." Danny tells me smirking.  
"I gathered that much thanks Danny, but how? Why?" I ask.  
"Well Daddy we know how much it used to mean to you so we rebuilt it and we are moving our bakery here." Rue- Primrose tells me with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Wow. This is amazing." I say looking at Katniss. She just comes over to me and give's me a hug which I return.  
"Everyone helped. We wanted to give you the best birthday. And we thought that this was the best way." Katniss tells me.  
"It was." Was all I could say before I pull Katniss into a kiss and give my family a group hug.

This really was the best birthday ever.

**A/N: Ok so this was for my best mate. Hope she liked it. Let me know what any of you think via a review please. Thanks. Peace out! Xxx**


End file.
